Left Behind
by mcb1
Summary: Rory had a twin Christina but when her mother left she only took Christina. Rory is raised by her grandparents. Know Rory's twin and mother is about to enter her life again. Rory is OOC on the exterior. I am thinking TROY. Read and Review Please!


I don't own anything!

Tell me how you like this story, and for the record Christina and Rory don't look alike, Christina has light brown hair and more blue green eyes while Rory still looks the same she did in the TV show.

LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH LLHG LLGH LLGH LLGH LLGH

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden aka Rory is a name with prestige, power, and prosperity; she was the heiress to both fortunes. She had loving grandparents but she will never forget that her mother chose her twin over her. She understands that it would have been hard to raise two babies alone but why had she never come back? He dad was a wild card, at least he showed up even if it was unpredictable. She was raised by her grandparents, Strobe Hayden was who she was closest with he taught here law, debating, how to make cutting plans, wit, and the importance of herself. She was the last hope for both families not to have disgraces. Francine Hayden taught her mannerism, compassion, and kindness all in moderation. One the Gilmore side, Richard Gilmore taught her how to handle money, and how to see through false statements. Emily Gilmore taught her to never get caught off guard. With all the lessons she never got the lesson of open unconditional love. Her grandparents did lover her but she would always be worth something to them, she was the heiress and in some ways used as such. To them and to herself love was never expected, success was.

She never went to boarding school, but stayed in Hartford, she guesses that her grandparents wanted to keep an eye on her. Now as a Senoir at Chilton Academy she was the QUEEN. No one would dare cross her or her partner in crime, Tristan DuGray. They grew up together; they could only trust each other. Together they ruled with an iron fist, she inspired fear, and temptation while Tristan relayed on seduction, and cutting plans. Tristan was the only one that knew about her twin, her constant thought that she will never be good enough for her mother, and just how damaged she was. Tristan had the same thought with his father but at least his stayed around. As far as her grandparents go they don't even recognize that she has a twin or her mother. Her goal is to never turn in to the heartless bitch her mother had been towards her. She was the perfect student, granddaughter, and heiress she was already working at the Hayden law firm. Tristan was the rebel, in some respect this could be better for a person because they would not feel as if they are suffocating but living life for every moment. The two of them could be seen as total opposites but some how they were the only ones they had to relay on.

On the opposite side of the spectrum was Christina Elizabeth Gilmore was living in a world of love with no responsibilities other than having fun. She is living with her mom Lorelai Victoria Gilmore in stars hallow until the Independence Inn was got bought and they moved abroad, she went to boarding school where she meet Logan Huntzburger, Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae, and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Her friend had names and she did enjoy the privileges that came along with them but she never took advantage of them. She sometimes felt that even though they were best friends that they didn't trust her as much as they did each other. The four members of the group constantly would get kicked out then switch to different schools but she kept put. This time they all got caught and her mom was moving back to stars hallow to open up her own inn. Chilton Academy lay before her; little did she know that her twin could make her life hell.

Monday, a word, which inspires hate, thought all teenagers. It was the time when the relaxing weekend ended and work began. Sitting in the dinning room table of the Hayden's mansion was Rory reading the backgrounds of the five new students joining her school. Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph didn't bother her, she more money and power they knew how they system work, it would not be a problem. Christina her long lost twin was now entering into her realm, her school, and her life. This upset her, she could not get control she already got the mothers love. To others it might sound bitter, in some way she was, but Rory like control. If her sister brought up a fight, well lets just say, the last person that tried transferred and was never herd of again. Rory may sound like a bitch, and she was, to everyone but Tristan, and her grandparents they were the only ones that saw her. The others say an illusion of a cold bitch that could be nice.

Tristan walked into the Hayden dinning room and came up behind Rory planning on scaring her. Then he froze at the name Christina Elizabeth Gilmore, the twin was coming to Chilton. Well this will be fun; they were getting low on the people that they needed to target. Tristan was going to have to make his presents known eventually, but right know he could admire the beauty of his best friend.

"Hi" Tristan said softly trying not to scare her.

"Hey, we have new people at school today"

"Who? Anyone we should worry about?"

"Logan Huntzburger, Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae, and Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"They will get that we are in charge, however one of the three boy will want you. I know your leaving out one person, Christina Elizabeth Gilmore." Tristan sits down to face her, and when he sees her eyes void of any emotion, he knows it is bad. Rory doesn't want to get to know her, or her mother and now they show up. They will want to get to know Rory make amends. They don't know her; she may forgive but will never forget. "We should get going, I will keep her away from you, explain anything you don't want to. Ok? We should go. I'm driving." At that he knew he would get her attention, she likes to drive. Tristan runs out to his car with Rory close on his heal and he grabs her bag at door on his way out

"Wait! I want to drive!" She runs out after him, but doesn't get there in time, her bag is in the back and Tristan sitting in the drivers seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please Review, tell me what you like, and don't. Any suggestions on what to do next will be helpful.


End file.
